Honestly
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Starfire finally has Robin, the boy of her dreams. But what if he wasn't what she thought? What if he's not what she needs?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've written/typed anything. While I normally only do ATLA and Clone Wars, I've always loved Teen Titans and wish someone would write a Star/Speedy story :)**

**Don't own anything (except these here words). And eventually yes this will have a more mature theme. First few chapters are clean!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loneliness. While it was once a feeling she was not used to, she had experienced it much more often lately. Starfire's glossy red hair swayed back and forth as she paced the halls of Titans Tower. She used to be able to find almost anything to keep her occupied, or anyone. After their issues in Tokyo, she had thought all she had ever wanted had come true. She had done it. She had finally got the boy of her dreams. The leader of the group, her best friend, Robin. While the first months of dating were a whole new whirlwind experience for her, things had already begun to fizzle out. Although she wasn't sure what a "normal" human courtship was like, she knew something didn't feel right. What started with the open displays of affection of receiving flowers, spontaneous dates, and the jealous glares Robin gave when he even suspected any other man of looking at his girlfriend, had now died down to the Boy Wonder sitting in his room obsessing. Though they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Ravens father, and to everyone's assumption Slade, Robin couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness. He no longer knew what to do with his time. A guy like him couldn't just stop working on all he had known his entire life.

His many days and nights spent away researching and training had left Star more alone than ever. All the other Titans remained in the tower. But had all found something to busy themselves with over the course of the last few months. Cyborg had taken quite an interest in Bumble Bee and while the two denied dating of any kind, could always be found working out, taking his car out for a spin, or playing video games. Which was to Beast Boys dismay. He had always been Cy's video game parter.

After Beast Boy had found Terra alive and well at a local school, he would spend days up there trying to get her to remember who she was. So many times, the school officials had him banned from the grounds. He would bring her gifts and write her poems. Beast Boy would try whatever he thought it would take to win her back. Raven had normally spent her days alone in her room. Which was nothing new to her, as she preferred it. After Starfires first few visits to Ravens room, she was able to tell that she was overstaying her welcome with her frequent "visits". While they were friends, they never talked about feelings much.

As she rounded another hall of the towers immense maze like set up, she began wondering when things would return to normal. When would Robin wish to spend more time together?

The two had begun to distance themselves from each other after a blow up from Robin the week earlier. Star had gone in to see when he would be ready to exit his room and come join her or their friends in something a little more... interesting.

* * *

_Last week_

_The automatic doors swished open as Starfire happily walked herself into Robins research lab, the walls were lit up with the bright blue glow of monitors flashing and scanning. Robin sat in a chair in front of the giant screens, holding a gloved fist up to his chin in deep thought._

_Starfire smiled and crept up behind him and tossed her dainty arms around his chair, concealing him in a hug._

_"Hello Robin!" she happily chirped, nuzzling her head on the side of his chair. Robin didn't move or react. "I was curious to what time you think you would be done with your work, perhaps then we may partake in-"_

_"I'm pretty swamped right now Star, maybe later" Robin interjected. Starfire's smile dropped for a second, then returned as she made a second attempt. _

_"Oh, that is fine" she assured "Maybe tomorrow morning we can wake up and venture down to the beach"_

_"I doubt it, I'm waiting for some emails and evidence to come through" he denied again. Starfire's attitude was beginning to shift. She obtained the feeling that he did not want her around. She tried to brush it off._

_As she stood and released her grip on her boyfriend and the chair she walked around the side of the chair, looked up at the flickering screen, then down at Robin. Who looked rather frustrated. She leaned in to give him a small peck on the cheek, as she learned was acceptable in the courtship of an average couple. Her lips barely brushed his cheek when he shook her off and jerked away slightly._

_"I'm kind of busy right now Star, maybe later" Robin said as he clicked quickly on the keyboard. Starfire straightened herself and held herself in her own arms as she shamefully shuffled back out of the sliding door with the lingering thoughts of "what did I do?", "am I not a suitable partner?", "is there something wrong with me?".'_

* * *

She had learned that it was much better to leave Robin undisturbed. Unfortunately he had rarely left his work lately. She heard him utter words of "new evidence on Slade". The new material did not interest her, nor the other Titans, as they had already accepted Slades disappearance or death._  
_

As the winding halls and many elevator rides led her back down to the living room where some familiar guests were waiting.

Bee sat on the oversized couch next to Cyborg, while Aqualad and Raven chatted in the kitchen as Raven sat upon the island countertop. Suddenly, two flashes of white and red zoomed around the room in a beeline toward Starfire. Mas Y Menos clung to each of her legs as they began shouting compliments in spanish at her which always made her giggle.

"I see they've missed you" a familiar voice noted. Starfire looked up through her hair to see Speedy standing in front of her. He was considerably taller than Robin, even if you did count his spiked hair as "height". His short red, buzzed cut hair remained kept as he had never let it grow long.

"Yes, it has been a long time" Star agreed smiling. She loved visitors. Especially when they were her friends. Speedy looked around the room, his mask scanning for a missing Titan.

"Wheres Robin?" he asked "I've been tryin' to get ahold of him to train with me for a while but he's been blowing me off"

"Oh, he has been most busy" Starfire said, trying to excuse his behavior. The two stood, shifting nervously next to each other silently.

"So dudes, I think its time to lighten up this shin dig!" Beast Boy declared, throwing a gloved fist into the air.

"What's your brilliant idea?" Raven asked dryly, not really caring what the answer was.

"Uhh...I don't know..."he admitted. "Play a game?"

"Now what kind of game are you thinking of?" Bumble Bee asked, raising her eyebrow. Starfire lit up.

"Oh! May we play the hide-and-seek?"she pleaded sweetly to the group. Beast Boy grinned in agreement.

"Awesome! I'm totally in!" he said

"Isn't this game for children?" Raven questioned.

"Who cares? We deserve some fun" Cyborg said standing up "and y'all gunna be bawling when I win!"

"Doubt it, I'm the champ at hiding!" Speedy boasted. Aqualad declared himself 'not it', as did all the others until it was decided that Bee would start seeking. As it was nearing night time, they decided the game would best be played with all the lights out. The only way to avoid being deemed 'it' was to either hide and not be found or run to the declared 'safe zone' which was on the roof without being tagged. She would count in the kitchen as the rest of the Titans scattered all around the tower. No room was limited, except Robins research lab. They all made it crystal clear to avoid that entire floor of the tower.

Beast Boy ran down to the gym and shifted into a mouse in order to hide better. "Thats cheating!" Aquadlad hissed as he ran by the room, finding refuge in the laundry room in the basement. Cyborg tried to stifle his loud, clumping feet as he sped to the garage. Surely his mechanized body would blend with all the machinery. Mas Y Menos had the great advantage of speed on their side. They took off from the kitchen and found their spot in a small abandoned closet in a higher level of the tower before any of the other Titans had left the room.

Speedy took off down a hall as Star watched him walk away. She was starting to doubt her skill in this new game she had suggested. She floated down the opposite end of the hall and tried several different spots, under an end table, under a lamp shade, then finally settled behind some curtains in her own room. Obvious? Maybe.

As she hid in her all familiar room, she noticed it was much easier to see here. Her giant window helped to moon illuminate every nook and cranny. You could see everything as clear as day. Luckily, he curtains were made of such thick purple material that it helped her cause.

In the distance she could hear Bee wrapping up her counting "58, 59, and 60!" she shouted "Here I come!"

Starfire wasn't sure on the protocol of hiding. She just new to stay still and stay quiet. She tried tricks like holding her breath when she thought people were near and closing her eyes, as if that gave her extra invisibility. About 10 minutes into the game, Starfire her crashing noises in the kitchen.

"I TAGGED YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" She hear Bumble Bee argue.

"Are you KIDDING me?!"she heard Cyborg counter "I was safe before you even knew I was in here!"

"Fine!" Bee gave in, irritated. She continued the search on, in the next few minutes Mas Y Menos made it safe, which was to be expected. frustrated, Bee began to up her search. Running quickly to each floor and trying to stay as quiet as possible all the while. Starfire thought she was searching on the other end of the Tower, when suddenly she heard her bedroom doors slide open. She clamped her hand over her mouth as Bee combed the room. Star clinched the ends of the curtains as she awaited her doom of being 'it'.

After a few moments, Bee left the room unsatisfied. Starfire let out a breath of relief. Then decided it was time to run to the safe zone before Bee came back to look.

After waiting a moment, she stepped out of the drapes and peaked her head out the door, checking the hall. She slowly took a step out. The complete darkness of the tower made it all but impossible to see, unless you were in a hall with a window.

Starfire took slow, tedious steps with her arms held up to her chest. She wasn't scared of the dark, per say, but the risk of getting found made her heart pound so loudly she was almost worried it would give away her position.

A hand slowly slide around her arm and began tugging at her. She jumped and almost squeaked in fear, until another had gently but firmly covered her mouth.

"Shh!" the voice hissed lowly "Don't go that way, Bee's searching down there, we can take the stairs"

Starfire finally recognized the voice as Speedy's and that he was trying to help her to 'safety'. She relaxed her arm and let it sink into his soft grip. His had slid down to her forearm as he led her down the hall toward the stairs. He quietly clicked the door open and closed as the two scurried down the next flights of stairs, on their way to the living room. Once they were a few flights down, they heard the door upstairs that they had just exited click open, Speedy grabbed Starfire and motioned for her to be completely silent. Bee's high heels could be heard echoing as it stepped out on the stair platform. They stopped for a minute, which went from motionless, to a frantic tapping as they began to run.

The two realized she knew where they were, but they were still two flights away from safety. Bumble Bee was beginning to catch up as the three ran down.

"Come on I need to tag someone!" Bee demanded, swooping her legs over the banister and dropping down another flight, skipping the need of all of the stairs. Once her feet hit the metal, she was running again.

"She is much too fast!" Starfire said as they ran. Speedy took action and picked Starfire up in his arms as he used one arm to fling the both of them downward. The warmth and security of his arms made Starfire remember how Robin used to do it. Time seemed to move slower as she savored the moment because it was so rare these days. Robin had barely even touched her other than a small peck.

There was one night where he had tried to go further. Light kissed had turned deep and passionate. The two were down on in the living room that night, while their friends were out. Starfire had tried to familiarize herself with how relationships work. Whatever Robin wanted, she was willing to do. For the most part. Which is why she feared she was the cause of Robins distance. Starfire didn't want to think about that night so she pushed the thoughts away and focused on what was happening now.

Once down to the bottom floor, Speedy set her back down and the two began to run hand in hand. Starfire noticed and began to blush. She was not sure if this constituted as 'the cheating' but if he didn't act like it was wrong, it must not be. Starfire and Speed but through the doors with Bumble Bee hot on their heels, they were just out of her grasp.

The couch was in view, Speedy swung Starfire forward to get her to safety faster. However after Starfire slide into the couch, Speedy was blocked by Bee who was now in his way. The two held on to each end of the counter that they were stationed on both sides on. Any movement to one side would result in the other one moving to block. Aqualad used this time of her distraction to slip over to saftey, as did Raven as she appeared through the floor. After a prolonged period of this, Bee became enraged.

"Thats IT!" She yelled, ripping out her signature B shaped golden weapons. She pointed at Speedy and shot. Speedy ducked down which caused the fridge behind him to become mildly destroyed. Bee rounded the corner to come tag a grounded Speedy, but once she left the opportunity open, he slide across the counter and gained refuge next to Starfire on the couch.

"Ugh!" Bee groaned in fustration. Cyborg high fived Speedy as they all did a head count and found only one Titan was still on the lam. He was close behind as they saw a tiny green mouse scurred toward the couch. Bee cooly stepped on the mouses tail and smirked.

"Youre it" she declared proudly. "Oh and no more shape shifting"

Beast Boy changed back, holding his butt.

"OW! You couldda just tagged me ya know!?" he whined. A new round began with BB being it. After rehiding and trying to tag, things were begging to get out of hand as several of the Titans would deny being tagged, when it was done fair and square. This resorted to a lot of telekinesis, blasts, and star bolts being fired off around the tower. Cyborg would tag Beast Boy so hard, it would shove his small frame straight into the ground. Which would be countered by Beast Boy ramming Cyborg into a wall, literally. Which would then result in a Sonic Cannon blast from Cyborgs arm. Several walls had holes blown into them, and a couple pieces of furniture were damaged.

It soon became Starfires turn to be it. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She counted and set off to find all of her friends. They all knew she had a lack of experience so some thought it would be nice to hide easier, which was quickly done away with. After a few minutes of her looking, Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had all run to safety.

She had finally found Mas Y Menos, who put up quite a chase. She shot a couple star bolts and eye beams to try to slow them down. But they eventually joined the ranks of the safe Titans on the couch. Star had almost succeeded in tagging Raven until she phased through a wall, causing Starfire to fly right through it.

She blew some air up in her bangs in annoyance. It sucks when you can't find people. She shuffled down more hallways, ones that neared Robins room. Then she suddenly heard a voice.

"If you'd just turn around once in a while, you might have just found someone a lot sooner" Speedy said. Starfire turned on her heels, as her hair whipped around her shoulder in surprise.

"You...have been following me?" she smiled. Speedy remained leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Following is such a...strong word" He chuckled "I'd like to think of it as _accompanied _you."

Starfire giggled as she stepped toward him. If she could distract him more, she could tag him. He smirked, catching on to her plan. She was never that sneaky.

"I'll tell you what, I'll pretend you tagged me if you just agree to walk with me on the way back" Speedy offered. Starfire was a bit perplexed. Why would he want to walk with her?

"Do you think I do not have the ability to tag you on my own?" She questioned a bit irritated.

"No thats not it" He assured "I just want to talk a little bit"

Starfire agreed. It had been a while since she had someone to talk to. Why pass up the opportunity?

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked, walking side by side with him. She never noticed he was a bit taller than her.

"Just how you're doing. You seemed kind of down when we first got here. Is everything alright?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh yes, I am fine" she assured, giving a semi-fake smile. She had to use her fake smile alot lately. The only thing that made her smile feel partly true was that she had finally had a reason today.

"Its good to see you and Robin together, I know he's been after ya for a while now" He informed. Starfire's bright green eyes shot over to him.

"Really?" she asked eagerly. Speedy nodded, she then couldn't help but notice that his mask was exactly like Robins. At first she loved the mystery that the mask concealed. Then it made her wish she could see Robins eyes. Just once. She wished he could trust her with that much of him. She wanted to know the color of his eyes, what made them tear up, if they ever did, and she wanted to see her reflection in them. Just to let her know she was the only thing on his mind, as he was hers.

"I am...happy that things have finally worked out. I have waited a long time for this." She admitted. Her words felt a tad empty, even to her.

"You don't sound that happy" He said bluntly. Starfires brow furrowed.

"And just how do you know what my happiness sounds like?" She demanded. Her and Speedy had never been that close and it angered her to hear him question her relationship. He knew nothing of her. He had no right to pass his judgement. What if this was her at her happiest state? He didn't know. He wasn't there. Starfire decided to end this walk, they were a hall away from the living room.

"I'm sorry, you know thats not how I meant-"

"Don't worry about it" she dismissed. She was done talking to him. Her good day was now ruined with thoughts buzzing through her head.

Starfire stormed into the living room with Speedy trailing behind. Cyborg had turned the lights on as Bee thanked them for the fun and noted that they should be getting back to their own Tower. As the rest of them laughed about the happenings from the vigorous rounds of hide and seek. The "fun" had left the Tower a mess, but it was well worth it.

"Shouldn't we start cleaning up before Robin-" Beast Boy tried before he was cut off by the door sliding open with Robin standing there, staring at the room.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in a dark, angry tone. The kitchen was a wreck, several chairs and couches were tipped over, burn marks and medium sized holes were blown into the walls. Compared to the hall ways, the living room and kitchen was nothing.

"We uh, just played some hide and seek and it kinda got...out of hand?" Aqualad said sheepishly.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, I was talking to the idiots that live here" Robin hissed. In one of the loud blasts throughout the tower as they were playing, it had jarred some wiring loose that cause Robins computers to shut down.

"I think it'd be best if you guys head home" Raven suggested, she appeared to be the only one not too threatened by Robins rage. The Titans East agreed. They offered to come back to help clean up, but Robin assured them their presence was not welcome as of now.

"Sorry" Bee said as she collected her team and they all began to leave.

"You know what this meant to me" Robin said, grabbing Starfires forearm as hard as he could, causing her to try to flinch away. He jerked her closer as she coward. She hated seeing him like this. She knew it was not his fault he was so angry, it was hers. She was the one who suggested the game. She fought against premature tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I am sorry. We were just trying to-"

"I don't care" he said, tossing her away causing her to stumble back. Speedy glanced back and frowned deeply at the scene. He moved to turn back, until Aqualad grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. He didn't want them in the middle of the fight. They had already done enough. The team walked out the door to exit the tower.

"Take it easy Robin, we can reboot your information and get it all back" Cyborg stated, trying to calm his friend.

"Thats not even what gets me, what I don't understand is how I can have a team that is this childish" Robin scolded "You all claim to be heros, but what if something had happened tonight? Would you have all been to busy with your little game? Aren't we suppose to be examples to the city?" he demanded.

"It's not like we would have continued playing" Raven added "We wouldn't have ignored them"

"Whatever, I'm going back to work. This had all better be fixed by tomorrow" He ordered. Then stormed out of the room. Starfire stood there in shock, a bruise formed on her arm where he had grabbed her. Beast Boy looked over at her in pity. The remaining four of them sat there in silence.

"Well, I think its time to lay down. We need the rest, we'll get started on the clean up tomorrow once were all feeling...better" Cyborg said, trying to help Starfire's situation. He knew she would be no help to cleaning. None of them wanted to stay up and run the risk of Robin coming back out and targeting them.

He was a good leader, but his temper...

Starfire hadn't moved or shifted her glance since Robin had left. She held herself and was still. Focused on why she was a failure. Why couldn't she handle the simple task of keeping her love happy? Everything she did was wrong in his eyes. He didn't count her ignorance as an excuse for her screw ups any more. She should know better.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Raven offered. While she hated social contact, she was still a good friend to Starfire.

"No, that it okay" Starfire declined and began to make her way upstairs to her room. She wanted to make the walk alone incase she broke out into tears. She did not want her friends to see her in this broken condition. She was always the happy spirit of the group, that was all she was good for. If she could not remain happy, what purpose did she serve?

Rounding another hall way, she neared her room. She hoped for many things. She hoped to make Robin as happy as he used to be. She hoped her relationship could live up to what she had always wanted it to be. She hoped he never yelled at her and humiliated her in front of their friends again. Mostly, she just hoped to stop hurting.

She entered her room and once her door was closed, she dropped to the floor and buried her face in her hands. There were no tears, she just wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere happier. Her optimistic attitude could only do so much. Silkie came over and began licking her boots. She picked the creature up and walked over to her bed and set him on it. She sat on the edge and took off her boots, exposing her long legs. She then stood up to undress herself, taking off her metal cuffs and neck ornament. Then removed her skirt and top. Once she had ridden herself of the weight of her clothes, she walked over to dispose of them in the hamper in the corner. The moon light shined thorough, causing her flawless bare skin to appear a pale blue-like color.

She reached her bed, lifted the thick pink comforter and settled herself inside its warmth. She pulled the blankets up as high as they would allow. Leaving only her eyes and up exposed. Once she sunk into her bed and let her mind wander, small tears began to fall and soak into her pillow.

* * *

**Ok so it's the first chapter, so its gunna be awkward, but it'll pick up pace. Believe you, me. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after Robins blow up, the team remained as distant as ever. Each Titan tried to spend as much time as possible out of the tower and away from Robin's flaring temper.

Starfire seemed to become increasingly introverted and never wanted to leave the tower incase Robin needed something or decided he would get bored with his work and training. She saw a moment of normalcy when he actually opted to spend the evening with her instead of the keyboard.

"Hey Star, how about tonight we hang out. Just you and I?" Robin had suggested. Starfires heart fluttered at the thought of things returning to normal.

"Oh yes! I would enjoy that very much!" she said happily.

That night he had brought home some Chinese food for the two to indulge in as they sat in the peace and quiet of Robin's room. They sat with their legs folded under them as Robin distributed the rations. He seemed…different tonight, as if some sort of pressure had been lifted from him. She smiled at him from across the table, only to be caught in her gaze by his own. He smiled back at her, which made her blush even though she knew it didn't have to be a secret that he was the object of her affection.

The two titans dug into their food. Starfire usually never held back the way she ate. It had never embarrassed her up until now. She tried to be perfect for him, with the increasing fear that if she wasn't, she would lose him.

After eating, she noticed Robin shift himself closer to her. She sat still with her hands on her lap obediently as he rounded the table and began nuzzling at her neck. She fought back the urge to giggle at first. His lips found hers and she gave into what was at first a slow, deep kiss. Of all the new things that relationships entailed, kissing was one of her favorites. She loved the warmth and softness it gave her. And the feeling of getting to experience the person you love in a whole new way.

This was different.

Something was wrong. The way he began to cling to her, the amount of force he was using, it felt..._wrong._ She gently tried to pull away to catch her breath but was forcefully pulled back in to him. She began to feel uneasy. She wanted to stop. Robin grabbed her wrist and led her to his bed, where the two perched on the edge of it.

"Robin..I don't th-"

Starfire tried to protest and was cut off by his mouth crashing back on to hers. The kisses became less romantic and more demanding. Robin grabbed the back of her head to secure her place in his arms. Starfires arms that had once tried to push him, were now folded and served as the only barrier between her and Robin. Sure, she could have used her alien strength to push him away but she didn't wish to harm him or anger him.

"It's okay Star, this is what people do when they love each other" He said as he began to touch more intimate areas of her body. Robin shifted his weight so he was on top of her. His hands exploring the regions of her short purple mini skirt as he continued kissing her collar bone.

"You...love me?" Starfire asked innocently. He had never told her such a thing, she hardly believed it herself. Even though she had wanted to hear him say that for the longest time.

He didn't answer, he began focusing on her top now. Pulling at her neck armor in order to reveal the prize of her chest.

"Take that off" he ordered, assaulting her mouth and pulling at her hair now. Starfire flinched in pain and hesitated. She didn't feel comfortable. He notice her reaction and didn't like it.

"Come on, don't you want to make me happy?" Robin prodded. Starfire nodded meekly. She wanted to make him happy more than anything. She reached her hands up and undid her armor and set it on the floor. The Boy Wonder wasted no time and pinned her shoulders back against his bed. His hands touched and felt every inch of her breasts, eventually removing his gloves which was a slight...improvement for a better lack of word. Starfire began to fade and imagine different things were happening. Was this suppose to feel good? Did other earth girls do this?

She felt her body temperature rise as her body responded to his touch against her will. She wished for him to stop. She only wanted kissing, shouldn't she be able to stop or slow down?

Robin tugged and ripped at her small purple top until, to his pleasure, it came off. He tossed it on the ground and gave a wicked smile as he dragged his masked eyes all over her body. Normally, she would almost feel complimented that he would look at her in a longing way. But the situation, added with his signature mask made the moment all the more worse for her. She couldn't tell where he was looking exactly. Couldn't he see the look of unease on her face?

Starfire tried to cover herself and sit up to reach for her clothing, then Robin launched himself onto her again. He pinned her against the wall by her wrists and dipped his twisted mouth lower and lower. His hands slid down her arms as his tongue teased her nipples and bit at her ample bosom. She let out a squeaking whimper in protest. Robin mistook it for a whimper of pleasure and began sucking harder and grabbing by the handful.

"Is this...what people do when they date?" Starfire studderd out. Trying to distract or otherwise stop him.

"Yeah yeah" he said, he was largely uninterested in what she was saying. In the course of his persistence, his erection had grown harder and pressed against his tight green pants. He wasn't about to stop now. As he busied himself with her breasts, his hands reached for her skirt. Starfire reached to keep her lower half concealed in the safety of clothing.

"No Robin, I don't think I can-"

"Don't worry, you'll like it" He cooed, using his fingers to pry at her skirt. Starfire had never felt so vulnerable or used. Why would he not listen? Did he like embarrassing her and hurting her like this?

She had never had sex. In any form of the word. On her planet, that was to be saved for who you were to spend the rest of your life with. It was not something to be taken lightly and was heavily frowned upon when the women of her planet took up having casual sex with men. Blackfire had committed adultery with a married man on Tameran her first time. She told her younger sister all about how wonderful it was.

This moment was nothing like the joy her sister had described. Up until now, she thought she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with Robin. He had proven to be completely different from what she had once thought.

Despite her feeble attempts at fighting, Robin had removed all traces of her clothes. Starfire fought back tears, she didn't want his eyes and hands wandering her body.

"Why would you dress like that if you didn't expect guys to want you?" Robin asked. To him, he had won the ultimate prize and it was his moment to claim it. Starfire was one of the most attractive girls in Jump City. Every guy had their eye on her. Now she belonged to him. He expected her to be his sex toy, seeing as she was so comfortable dressing so provocative on a daily basis. How long he had waited to see her in sexy lingere, to hear her moan his name, and now he finally could have that whenever he wanted.

Robin removed his own shirt and began working at his pants. Starfire looked away, not wanting to see what he was trying to show her. The two teens were naked as he leaned over her. She felt the heat and then the actual presence of his member down by her thigh as it poked at her. She closed her legs tightly, Robin frowned at that action.

It didn't take much for him to move her small frame around and position her on her stomach, exposing her back side to him. He grabbed her hips and lined her up closer to him, making it much easier to enter. She realized what he was doing and struggled harder. She didn't want it to happen this way. He began a rhythmic pumping as his first attempts to enter her. Starfire buried her face deep into the pillow in hopes she would run out of oxygen and pass out, then she wouldn't have to live in this terrible moment. Tears began to stream down her face as she cried silently.

Before he could enter her, his bedroom door slide open loudly. Stopping his motion as he scrambled to cover himself as Starfire peered over at the door to see who had saved her. Beastboy stood in the doorway, with a shocked look on his face. He didn't mean to barge in and tried to play stupid.

"I uh...was wondering if you guys wanted to catch a movie but if youre busy thats cool because uh.."He scrambled as he spat the words out, trying to excuse himself.

"How about you knock next time?" Robin comanded blatantly. Starfire reached to grab some cover for herself. He embarassment had reached an all time high. Now her friends would know.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah that would be better" Beast Boy agreed awkwardly. Then exited the room with his face looking more red than green. The door screeched shut.

Starfire clutched the blankets up to her chest. In relief she saw he was redressing himself in fustration. Every hormone and urge in him had been turned off, which Starfire was secretly glad for. She sat there silently, scared that he would change his mind if she spoke or moved. After he had completly redressed himself, he exited the room without a word to Starfire.

She sat there in silence. Wanting to cry again, but was filled with more relief than anything. She cacooned the blanket around her as she retrieved all of her clothes. Once she was dressed she went to her room, where she stayed for the next 3 days.

* * *

Over the course of those 3 days, she didn't leave to eat or socialize. Only for a brief bathroom trip, which she almost didn't make in fear she would meet Robin. Who, oddly enough she still called her "boyfriend". She destroyed her bedroom door to the point where it wouldn't open. It was the only way she was able to lock it. Had she done it any other way, Robin could easily find the codes to get in. For her bathroom breaks, she would use her communicator to call Raven to escort her.

Raven noticed this odd behavior and questioned her friend.

"Is everything okay?" she asked on one trip to the bathroom. It took Starfire a few moments to respond, as she had begun to drift into her own world in her head more and more.

"Oh yes, everything is alright" she assured lamely. The two strolled with their footsteps being the only sound in the hall way as they paused.

"You can tell me you know. Is something wrong with you and Robin?"

Normally Raven wouldn't care about relationships. They were immature and a waste of time. It always irritated her to hear about them. But she could tell something was seriously wrong. Starfires face froze. She didn't respond. How could she tell? What if Robin got mad?

After moments of walking, they had reached the rest room at the end of the hall. Starfire quickly ran in. Raven leaned against the wall, propping one foot up as she waited. Starfire was out almost as quickly as she went in.

"Maybe we need a vacation" Raven suggested, pulling her grey hands up behind her head as they walked. Starfire nodded silently.

"I'd like that" she quietly agreed, letting her hair hang in her face as she walked. They approached her room and Starfire used her small but powerful arms to lift the mangled metal that used to be a door, she ducked under it and entered flashing Raven a weary smile and thanking her for walking with her, then letting the door fall with a large crash.

That night Raven spoke with Beast Boy and Cyborg, suggesting a week to get away.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow "What about Robin? Doesn't he wanna go?"

"Do you really think he'll take that long off of his training?" Raven questioned.

"Besides he'd probably like time away from all of us" Beast Boy agreed solemnly.

"Alright, where are we gunna go?" Cyborg asked smiling. He was always up for a get away.

After arguing out the options, Raven thought that Starfire might benefit from being around friends. She hadn't seen her as happy as that night the Titans East came. So why not visit them?

It was agreed that they would all take off next week to stay with The Titans East. They ran the idea past Robin, who didn't like it but accepted it after lecturing his team. They agreed that if there was trouble in Jump City, they were to come straight home. No exceptions.

Raven reported the good news to a hesitant Starfire.

"What if Robin needs me?"

"He can take care of himself" Raven assured. Four of the Titans sat in Starfires room, trying to convince her to go with them.

"If you know what I meeeeann.." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg while making a jerking motion with his fist. Cyborg nudged him hard.

"Come on, we all need time off" Cyborg pitched in.

"Well..."Starfire considered "I suppose..."

The Titans beamed with joy. They all packed that evening and were going to leave that night. After piling Cyborgs car high with necessities, they piled in. Starfire sat in the back seat as Raven sat in the front and Beast Boy argued about calling "Shot Gun". His argument was invalid and he pouted as he took his roost up in the back. The car came alive as they began their drive out of the drive way. Starfire watched up at the tower.

She could have sworn she could see a small silhouette with spiky hair, standing in one of the windows and watching them leave. The tiny outline got smaller and smaller as the car rolled away. Starfire rested her head on the pile of bags between her and Beast Boy and fell asleep to the sound of her friends arguing over the radio.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:) I'm working on making the story roll along smoothly. Its weird getting back into the swing of it. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon...kinda probably..**

**:I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, hope its to everyone's liking :) I'm working to get toward more Speedy/Star Moments. ONWARD.**

* * *

It had only taken a few hours of driving time to reach their destination of the Titans East tower. They arrived around 10 o'clock at night and Starfire had woken up from her nap in the car. As they pulled up the drive to the tower that bared a striking resemblance to their own home. The four Titans got out of the car and began unloading their bags when the members of East came out to greet them. Mas Y Menos ran up behind Star and began fighting over who would carry her small pink bag.

Bee went over and playfully punch Cyborgs arm as they conversed about the drive and Cy went to show off his car. Raven shifted with a bored look on her face, she was ready to go inside and read more of her books she had packed. As she never really interacted much which was to her preference. Beast Boy and Aqualad were already arguing about sea creatures and which ones were more useful. The all proceeded into the Tower as Speedy spotted Starfire. She seemed to be acting... different from what he remembered.

"Hey, what's up?"he greeted, wearing his smooth smile.

Starfire had managed to break up Mas Y Menos battle over her bag and carried it gently in her own hands by the thin rope. "Nothing, we just arrived" she stated simply, kicking her booted feet in the dirt. Speedy watched her shift nervously. It was very unlike her. He didn't like it.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?"

She looked up at him. Why was he being so nice?

"No, I am capable of doing it myself" she confirmed, clutching her bag close to her side. Speedy didn't try again and granted her permission.

The titans east escorted their new guests to their humble abode. They had plenty of space to spare so having several guest bedrooms to spare was not an issue. While none of them were decorated with any sort of theme, they served their purpose perfectly fine. Each of the guest bedrooms had the simple standard layout. One queen sized bed with navy blue thick comforters stretched across their soft surface, a grey colored medium-sized dresser off on the opposite side, and tiny end tables that stood next to either side of the lush bed.

"What? No TV?" Beast Boy complained. Bee rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips.

"We're not a hotel ya know" she replied as he dove onto the bed, claiming the room as his own without the need of exchanging words.

All of the Titans rooms were in the same hall as there were no standards to boys rooming next to girls. They were all friends here. The room next to BB's was Cyborgs, which dawned all the same features as their green friends except for the fact it had a large flat screen donning the wall. Bumble Bee winked at him, letting him know it was no accident she allowed this room for him. Although she at least expected a smile or thanks in return, she was met with Cyborg plopping himself down on the bed and flipping through the channels while tuning out the rest of the world.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to give Raven direction to her room. As Starfire walked with her female friends she was suddenly cut off but the bright red and white streaks of Mas Y Menos. Who each grabbed her by a hand, all the while screaming incoherent spanish at each other, and led her to her own room in a speed she could keep up with. She had to shift the top half of her body weight forward and backward to keep from stumbling over the two short brothers as they pulled at her.

All the doors made the similar 'whoosh' sound as they opened or closed. It gave her comfort to hear it. Her room was on the other side of the hall only a few feet away from her friends. Unlike Cyborg, she didn't have the perk of having a TV but she wasn't that interested in television anyway. She looked at her square shaped bed. Having gotten used to her circular shaped bed, it was going to be a little odd. She didn't mind it though. The twins shuffled out of the room to give her a moment. Their exit also have her the short and simple gift of silence even with the door still wide open.

She gently set her bag down on the dresser and began emptying the contents into the drawers in a folded neat fashion. She only had enough clothes for 7 days so it didn't exactly fill the drawers. After removing all the clothing from her bag, she tugged lightly at the zipper and reached her fingers in the small compartment where she had kept a tiny golden locket. She delicatly lifted it to closely inspect it with her bright green eyes. She had packed it with her intentionally, as it had been a gift from Robin. It had belonged to his mother before his parents accident. It was a symbol he had given her at the start of their relationship that he could move on and turn his pain into a new love. It had made her so happy and hopeful.

She carried it with her in fear that if she ever lost it, it would mean she had lost hope.

She lifted up the thick layer of clothes she had packed in the drawer and tucked the tiny piece of jewelry safely under the clothing. She closed the drawer and looked around the room while pulling her long hair around her shoulder to play with it. She yawned as she stepped toward her bed. Car rides always made her tired. Regardless of how many naps she had taken.

She rolled her slender body over on the mattress, barely making an impression in the foam bed with her tiny frame. She laid with her head off the side as she always did. The blood began to rush toward her head. She liked that feeling. It was almost like her cheeks would get heavily from the forced blushing the redistributed blood provided. It also made her head feel funny. "Light headed" was the word Raven had taught her. Blushing and feeling Light Headed were the feelings she used to get around Robin. As she watched him train, when he complimented her, or when his skin would brush hers.

While she never had that feeling toward him anymore, at least she could create the feeling herself.

The woozy feeling had left her as she began to sink into sleep.

"Do you always sleep like that?"

An unexpected voice made her eyes shoot open in surprise. Her head veered over to the door to see the man who matched the voice. Speedy. Again. _Why does he insist on talking to me?_ she wondered to herself as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yes I do" she admitted, not knowing if the red from her face was from being upside down or being newly embarrassed by her friends judgement.

"Why?" Speedy asked casually. He was like a child that never censored his thoughts. He called it as he saw it.

"Why are you in here?" Starfire demanded. It was odd for him or anyone for that matter to hear her use a tone other than her confused, innocent, alien voice that she always wore.

"I was making sure you settled in okay" he admitted, swinging his arms forward and backward. "Wondering why you were up here alone. All our friends are down stairs"

Starfire rolled over on to her stomach and buried her head in the blanket.

"I don't want to, I am fine here" she said, muffled and childlike.

Speedy's facial expression turned to one of amusement. "You know, it'll be fun to see your friends all together" he bribed

She knew it would be fun. She was just tired and didn't want to think anymore today. Seeing her friends would remind her of how upset Robin was when they had left.

"I wish to sleep now"

"Well fine then" Speedy said, giving in. Starfire felt satisfied that he was leaving. However she didn't hear his footsteps walk away. Or even move for that matter. Just as she was about to look up she felt his hands and arms around her waist and legs as she was lifted from the comfort of her bed. She kicked in immediate shock.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, lightly thrashing as she began to realize she wasn't getting her way.

"Being your own personal mode of transportation" he replied playfully as he tossed her over his shoulder and proceeded out the door. Her face and arms hung over his back as she swayed with each of his steps. He held her by the back of her knees and her stomach rested on his shoulder, balancing herself. She didn't thrash anymore because she didn't want to cause a scene as they entered the living room.

"Look who decided to come out!" Speedy announced loudly as they entered the room. His announcement was met by the cheers of their friends. Which made Starfire blush more. He set her down on the couch between Raven and Aqualad then left toward their kitchen.

Their living room was not set up exactly like the original Titans Tower but the layout was easy enough to learn.

Playing on their large TV screen was a show that was about people who hurt themselves for the amusement of others. People watching responded with laughter when the people on the videos got hurt, scared, or did something embarrassing. Starfire used to like the show but the more she thought about it, the less she laughed. She wished to never be on a show where her friends laughed at her pain or sadness.

The other Titans, except Raven who had her hooded face buried in a book, burst with laughter at the end of almost every video clip they played. Starfire didn't even laugh when the host spoke. She couldn't understand this humor. Bee walked out and placed a bowl of snacks on the table which were quickly snatched up by the boys as they laughed at the TV and reminisced about embarrassing things that had happened to them.

Cyborg brought up all the prank wars he had claimed to have won. Which would be met with more memories from Beast Boy. Beast Boy could barely stifle his laughter "Or remember that time Raven was so scared-"

"Shut your mouth right now" Raven ordered gravely. She wasn't interested in the stories they had to tell about her. Mas Y Menos scrambled to steal the bowl from a now silent Beast Boy and the twin quickly became coated orange in a cheezy layer.

Speedy walked back out in to the living room with a bowl of his own. He placed himself between Starfire and Aqualad in a compact space. Speedy propped his boots up on the table in front of them as Starfire's emerald eyes remained glued to the screen.

He lifted his bowl to offer her a puff. She broke her focus on the TV and slowly reached for a cheezy puff with her dainty fingers. It joined the symphony of crunching sounds that all the other teens in the room were producing as they chewed. Her eyes danced back up to the screen as she watched an audience laugh and point as they viewed the same videos as her.

The next video was of a man who filled his wifes hair dryer with baby powder and hid so he could record her reaction. Starfire looked puzzled as the women got out of the shower and flipped the dryer on only to get a face full of snowy white powder.

"Why does the man trick her? Doesn't he love her? Does he wish to upset her?" Starfire asked Speedy. He was surprised she was even talking to him. He finished chewing.

"Well...he's just playing. It's funny and she'll be okay. It's good to laugh with the people you love" he explained. Starfire nodded as she tried to understand. Bee came out to join the watching and stood behind the couch and leaned with her arms as her friends filled up all the other seats.

The next few clips on the show were of people getting pranked or filmed in the shower. Everything was blurred but everyone laughed at the expression of those who attempted to escape the eye of the camera that was fixed on their exposed bodies. Starfire didn't like this.

"I do not think they should be filming this" she frowned.

"It's alright Star, it's just to scare them a bit. Just to see what they'd do" Cyborg said, then lifted a soda can to his mouth which he almost choked on with laughter seconds later.

"They do not like it, so their friends should stop" Starfire argued getting more and more serious. Speedy watched.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to" Speedy said as he reached for the remote to offer it to her. Beast Boy reached in quickly and snatched it up.

"Nuh uh, I'm not watching a documentary on planets. Sorry Starfire" he denied. He placed the clicker next to him. Bee reached her arm down to take it.

"If she doesn't want to watch it, we don't have to. Theres thousands of other stations" she argued. Beast Boy grabbed the remote and tried to tear it from her grasp.

"C'mon this is funny!" he said, straining himself to pull harder. Raven looked up from her book, all the titans began to argue.

"Just find something different!"

"I've already seen this episode anyway"

"Don't be an ass Beast Boy"

"Look, just because Boy Wonder couldn't satisfy her in the sack, doesn't mean she can take it out on me" he spat. All the yelling stopped. Starfires face locked in a frozen position with her eyes on the floor as her brow slowly began to furrow and her eyes began to fill with hot tears. She stood up an quickly left the room before her friends cold see her cry.

They watched her run out. After she had left, Bee slapped the back of his head as they all glared at him. Speedy stood up to go talk to her. Raven put her hand up.

"I got this" she assured. Speedy didn't want anyone else to speak to Starfire. He wanted to. But he had no choice but to let her best friend go. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted to find out. He wanted to see her smile again. He respected that she was in a relationship and would not feel right about making a move. But something was wrong. Robin had messed up this once beautiful girl and turned her into a shell of her former self. He would give anything to see the alien princess smile again. To hear her laugh as she would always do. He just wanted the old Starfire back. The one Robin had taken.

Once Raven had left the room Speedy looked over at the green teenager. "Nice job" he said, stabbing Beast Boy with words. He didn't mean to say it, he wasn't sure what had made him. Or why she was being so touchy. He knew an apology was in order.

* * *

After Raven calmed Starfire down, she still couldn't pry anything from her. Starfire would not tell her why she acted strange. Sure, she felt bad that she kept secrets from the one she called her "best friend". But how could she tell her this? What if she told Robin? And what if he broke up with her or hurt her more?

All the other Titans had laid down for the night. Starfire laid in her bed and watched the world outside her window. She imagined that if she looked really really hard, she could see her own beloved Tower. Her home. She had given up everything to make a new life there. Her royal life on Tameran. Her family. They were gone. The sky was dark as the moon struggled to shine through the dense clouds, which made her one window bedroom almost cave like. The dingy room she stayed in seemed even more depressing with the dark tone of the night.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep for the tenth time. Suddenly a bright light beamed from the end table, he communicator shined brightly in the room. She took the comm in her hand, Cyborg had developed the technology in their communicators to where they could send text messages now. Robin though the feature was a waste of time. The wouldn't have enough time to text if there was an emergency. Cyborg liked to stay on top of the ways of communication.

She sat up in her bed and flipped the black and yellow device open. The light blue screen inside read:"1 NEW MESSAGE"

She tapped it with her forefinger to open it. The messaged beeped open. It was from Speedy. It read:

**Hope you're alright. Sorry about your first night here. I'll make it up to you, ok? **

**Sweet dreams**

She read and reread the message. She had never received a goodnight text before. It made her feel...happy. Like someone wanted her and wanted to wish her happiness, even in sleep. Was she suppose to respond?

After moments of arguing with herself she typed back. She failed at words and all she could muster up was a simple:

**Thank you**

She figured that would be the end of it. How could she possibly make it up to her? It's not like it was his fault to begin with. She smiled at all the thoughts of fun things they could do here as she reread the message over and over. Eventually, the comfort of sleep took hold of her and she was out like a light. She fell asleep with her comm in her hand. She had already fallen asleep when one last text came through. It didn't include words. But Starfire preferred it to any other words. The last text of the night read:

**:)**

* * *

**Sorry about the severe corniness. Hopefully next chapters I can pick it up to more interesting stuff. I have plans for this couple. Ohhh do I have plans. Don't be shy about reviewing!**

**Keep in mind this is the first night in the other tower so I couldn't do too much. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
